hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Okita Souji/Route
These walkthroughs follow the path that contains the most interactions with Okita and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''The guides for the main chapters can be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. Okita's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * '''Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Ran for it. * Attempt to explain my situation. …I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata * Catch the cat ** Console the child ** Make him laugh *** Take care of it quietly *** Report the situation * Help with lunch Okita Memories of Love 1 Um… * No, they're all really nice people. * You might have a point. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note *** Hijikata *** Okita **** Help Kaoru **** Scream ** Find someone right away ** It might be nothing, but… * Stay at headquarters Okita Memories of Love 2 I… * You're really good with your hands. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Don't you feel chilly? "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer * Decline their offer ** Leave it behind ** Take it back to Kondou Okita Memories of Love 3 There was only one thing to do. I… * I'll tell Hijikata. * I'll make something you ''do ''want to eat. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Okita Memories of Love 4 I… * Yamazaki's just worried about you. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Maybe Yamazaki is being a little harsh. Okita Memories of Love 5 I… * I'm sorry. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I'm still scared. Okita Memories of Love 6 I… * I respected him too. * You're a lucky guy. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Okita Memories of Love 7 So… * Be quiet and go along. * Depends on the situation. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Okita Memories of Love 8 I… * Yes! ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Are you sure? In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. ** Stayed where I was. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Ran for it. * Attempt to explain my situation. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. ** It's to test my skills. ''(Romance +1)'' ** I just can't get myself to do it. * Search the compound. I... * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. ** Look for Okita. *** …decided to distract the ronin. ''(Romance +1)'' *** …looked around the room. ** Look for Heisuke. ** Scope things out. * Remain in the compound. "I..." * ...want to come. * ...will stay behind. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go to the common room. Um... * No, they're all really nice people. * You might have a point. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 3 I... * Investigate. ** Investigate Yagi house. ** Investigate Nambu house. *** Persuade him. *** Scream. ''(Romance +1)'' * Return to my room. I... * Stay. * Go back to headquarters. ** You're right. ** But… *** Okita. **** But... **** I won't tell anyone. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Heisuke. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. ** Catch up. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Go around. * It's not any of my business. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was... * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. I meant... * You're really good with your hands. (Romance +1) * Don't you feel chilly? Chapter 4 I was especially worried about... * The Guard * The soldiers ** Someone high-ranking. ** Someone neutral. ** Someone close to the people who were leaving. ** Someone who knows Itou. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do... * Go find the others. ** You don't even know anything. *** Try to attack. *** Try to escape. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Trust the Shinsengumi. ** I will take responsibility in my father's place. * Go outside. * Stay in my room. There was only one thing to do. I... * I'll tell Hijikata. * I'll make you something you do want to eat. ''(Romance +1)'' I... * Still wanted to help. * Decided to stay home. ** Check on Okita. *** Stop the furies. *** Stop Okita. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Go find Saito. I said... * "No." ''(Romance +1)'' * "Why?" I... * I want to help. * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 How should I answer this? * I want you to do the right thing. ''(Romance +1)'' * This isn't what Kondou would want! Well, it's because— * There's no point in stopping you. * I'm worried about you, Okita. ''(Romance +1)'' Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Okita has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/1245.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * This isn't what Kondou would want! * There's no point in stopping you. Tragic Ending * I want you to do the right thing. * There's no point in stopping you. In Hakuōki: Edo Blossoms Chapter 1 References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes